The End of Blockbuster and Tarantula
by FFP
Summary: I wasn't particularly satisfied with how the entire Nightwing and Blockbuster angle ended, especially with Dick being all alone and the whole disgusting thing with Tarantula. Cameos from the Batfamily, the Titans and some of the Justice League.This is how I would have ideally liked the storyline to end.


**Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story are owned by DC. **

**Author's Note:** I wasn't particularly satisfied with how the entire Nightwing and Blockbuster angle ended, especially with Dick being all alone and the whole disgusting thing with Tarantula. This is how I would have ideally liked the storyline to end. I'm guessing that this type of story has been done before, but I wanted to get this out of my system.

Nightwing turned away from Blockbuster. He slowly started walking towards Tarantula.

Tarantula took a step towards the villain, her pistol in hand, flicking off its safety switch. She was ready to finish him off for good, when she made a very solid connection with Nightwing. A connection with his knee, that is.

She was struck hard enough to send her flying back into the wall, leaving a trail of teeth and blood behind her, before she hit the ground, unconscious.

Blockbuster smirked.

"I knew you wouldn't let her kill –"; his sentence was cut off as Nightwing slammed his fist into Roland's face, shattering the gorilla like buffoon's jaw.

"You'll kill EVERYONE I know?" Dick growled. His face was contorted with rage.

Blockbuster grunted as Dick's steel toed boot was driven right into his crotch. He would have screamed in pain, had it not been for his broken jaw.

Dick took a deep breath to calm down.

"I am not a killer" he whispered to himself, as he leaned down, closer to Blockbuster's dishevelled form.

"But if you think you can even TOUCH anyone close to me, you're in for a rude awakening" he said.

For the first time in days, he felt a sense of power returning in his bruised, broken body. His voice sounded so threatening, even Bruce would have given him a standing ovation for this performance. He glared at Blockbuster and stared into his eyes and noticed something he hadn't seen before – a hint of fear.

"I am the son of Batman" Nightwing growled at Roland, lifting his limp, broken body off of the ground. "I am like a brother to Wonder Woman's sister" he continued, slowly lifting the ape like being to eye level. "One of my best friends can shoot an apple off my head from half a mile away and the other can drag you across the ground so fast, your skin will burn off" Dick said, his voice becoming more quiet and threatening as he uttered each sentence. "I was engaged to an alien who could kill you in seconds and my girlfriend is the information broker for the entire Justice League". Roland was now quaking with fear. Dick held Blockbuster's bloody, broken face just inches from his own. "I even have Superman on speed dial. DO YOU STILL THINK YOU CAN KILL EVERYONE I KNOW?" Nightwing growled, before kicking Blockbuster so hard, he shattered several ribs and sent the man flying up a flight of stairs.

Blockbuster was unconscious for a minute. He finally stirred to find Tarantula, still lying in a heap on the floor, her gun now dismantled. He looked up to see Nightwing standing over him.

"Was everything Nightwing said true?" he thought to himself. Dick answered his question for him.

"I took the liberty of calling some friends before I got here" he said.

"They should be here any second now…"

Suddenly, a red blur entered the staircase and came to rest right in front of Nightwing. Blockbuster looked on, with the one good eye he had left.

It was the Flash.

"Hey buddy, I got your message. Sorry I'm late" the scarlet clad hero said, embracing Nightwing like a brother. He glared at Blockbuster, making the man squirm.

"What about the other?" Nightwing asks.

"They should be on their way…" As Flash finishes his sentence, a car screeches to a halt outside. However, it didn't sound like any ordinary car. Dick recognised that engine sound anywhere. It was the Batmobile.

Batman burst into the narrow stairwell, with Robin at his tail. The Dark Knight looked real pissed.

"Is this him?" he growled, glaring at Roland, causing his blood to freeze.

Nightwing simply nodded.

Wordlessly, Batman grabed the man's last good leg and snapped it. Roland screamed, or at least, got as close to screaming as he could get with his shattered jaw. Batman then applied a pressure hold to the man's ear and dragged him up the staircase, the pain evident on Blockbuster's face.

"He's not going to kill him, is he?" Wally asked, worried that the Bat might do something he'd regret.

"Nah, Bruce'll just hang him out of a balcony for a while, until his arm gets tired" Tim replied calmly.

"Then what?" the speedster asked.

"He'll drop him. But in a way that doesn't kill him".

As if on cue, a loud thud is heard outside. Spoiler ran in, surprised at the giant who had just fallen from the third floor only a few feet from where she had been told to wait. She clumsily stomped on Tarantula's hand as she entered, causing the woman to scream and finally wake.

"Who's she again?" Flash asked.

"An assassin who's practically ruining my life" Dick responded.

Wordlessly, Flash grabbed the woman and ran out of the building, returning in a few seconds. Tarantula's mask was burned off and her hair was singed. She started puking where she lay.

"I took her on a trip to New York" Flash said, smirking slightly. "She didn't seem to enjoy herself.

Batman now came down the staircase.

A crashing sound was heard outside. Blockbuster was sent flying through a wall. Superman walked in through the new crater he had just created in the building.

"You said you needed help, Nightwing?" he asks, looking down at the two destroyed individuals in front of him.

Before another word could be said, Donna Troy, Starfire and Red Arrow walked in behind Clark.

"Hey buddy!" Roy shouted, tiptoeing around the mess that lay around him. Roy and Donna made their way to Dick, while Starfire picked up the now conscious Tarantula and slammed her into the ceiling.

"Thanks for coming. All of you." Dick said, slightly overwhelmed. "I really needed the help".

"Dude, you're one of the best connected heroes on Earth" Roy said, slapping a hand to his shoulder.

"Everyone loves you and we'll always come to your aid".

A number of police vehicles, led by Amy Rohrbach, now pulled up in front of the building. In spite of their injuries, both Tarantula and Blockbuster were loaded into the back of a large police truck. Amy stated that the villains would be taken straight to Arkham.

Jim Gordon also pulled up, having been informed of the situation by Barbara. He went to discuss the situation regarding Arkham with Amy and Bludhaven PD, while Barbara made her way straight to Dick, running over Tarantula's toes as she approached him. She wordlessly pulled him into a long and tender hug.

Everyone stood for a few moments, before Bruce finally spoke.

"Let's go home" he declared, walking out of the building.

The rest of the heroes made their way to Wayne Manor, where Nightwing could finally rest. Everything was getting sorted out. The former Titans would keep Bludhaven safe. Barbara was back at his side. He even asked Alfred to prepare his mother's old wedding ring. Things looked good. It was worth a shot after all.

The rest of the Titans and Justice League stopped by over the next few days to check up on Dick and a while later, he was engaged to Barbara.

Things were finally looking up.

Meanwhile, Blockbuster and Tarantula were locked in the Arkham medical bay together, slowly recovering. When his jaw would finally be repaired, Blockbuster thought he would finally reveal Nightwing's secret to the world. Tarantula would just be content with killing Dick after this massive embarrassment.

Their plans would soon be wrecked however. Late at night, a small amount of money changed hands between a prisoner and a guard. The guard went to the bathroom for half an hour. The prisoner let himself out of his cell and silently crept into the medical wing of Arkham. Blockbuster and Tarantula looked on in fear as a malevolent figure stood before them, knife in hand.

"NO ONE HURTS THE BATBRAT BUT ME!" the Joker shouted, laughing maniacally as he used up his full half hour. Blockbuster and Tarantula were never heard from again. Joker silently returned to his cell and shut the door, before the guard returned and locked it.

**That's my preferred scenario. How'd you like it? Please leave a review!**


End file.
